dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Master Korpse Why was Master Korpse deleted? :Master Korpse added a picture of Danny having sex with his mom to this page... There's been a problem on this site with people adding these sex pictures. If Master Korpse can explain why he added that picture, then maybe we can unblock? -- Danny (talk) 19:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :: There was another edit of that nature recently, as can be seen in Maddie Fenton's page history. The picture's been removed from her page, but the image still exists and should be deleted. Just wanted to let you know. Zukogray 19:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Master Korpse 1. I did not upload the picture. 2. When I undid that picture I thought it was still on, I did not know that someone already erased it. red dead links Hey there! I have a question. I'm a little mystified by the quantity of dead links on this wiki. For example, this article has (mostly seemingly random) dead links scattered throughout the main content, dead links in the infobox, and dead image links. I got rid of--or fixed--most of the dead links in this article, and I was going to do similar editing to other articles, but I realized that, since I'm new to this wiki, I'd better ask if there's a reason behind some or all of the dead links I wanted to remove. So I was wondering if it would be ok for me to cut down on the number of dead links (by unlinking them, or fixing them where appropriate)? Let me know if you get a chance! Or if you need me to clarify what I'm asking. Zukogray 02:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hi, User:Cooliothedaddy has been persistently vandalizing the wiki by adding highly inappropriate content to various pages (including the main page) and to people's userpages. Another user and I have asked an admin to intervene, but he appears to be unresponsive. I realize I'm not an admin, but it is my respectful opinion that he should be blocked immediately and for a substantial length of time, given the number and severity of his offenses. Also, he has uploaded three images with adult content which are in desperate need of deletion. We'd all be grateful if you could help us out. :) Thanks! ---Zukogray 17:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Y'know, you should actually report this at so that the community support team is aware of it. If there's a problem with having an unresponsive admin, then they can look into it. Maybe this wiki needs to promote another admin or two, so there's someone around to take care of vandal problems like this. The community support folks can help you guys figure that out -- please give them a shout. -- Danny (talk) 20:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Hullo, Tough~ Though I've seen this wikia numerous times, I've never really noticed how down it is until the other day, and I've started trying to clean things up when I can. I've also noticed that the only admin (that I'm aware of, at least) has been extremely inactive, which doesn't help anything. I've seen some of the comments people have left on each others' talk pages, and it got me thinking -- what would one have to do to have the best chance of adopting a wikia? I know that contribution plays a big role, as well as the activity of the admin(s) and other registered users, but is there anything else I could be aware of that would help? I've been mulling over the possibility of trying to adopt this one and bring it to the level it should be at, and I would very much like to know anything I can that would increase that possibility. Thanks, in advance~ --¤Ele 03:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) My apologizes, I forgot to put a heading in when I submitted. Sorry about the multiple messages! --¤Ele 03:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, nice to hear from you! I'm glad you're interested in refurbishing this wiki. :) You can write to , and they'll help you out with adopting this wiki. Have fun! -- Danny (talk) 17:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose it'd probably be best to build up my edits before I go asking them. No point in trying if I already know what they'll (most likely) say, and I want to be sure that I'm taken seriously and not as just another random person trying to adopt a wikia. Now I just need the time to get more edits in, hah.. --¤Ele 04:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, that makes sense. Have fun! -- Danny (talk) 18:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC)